newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Toon Disney
= List of programs broadcast by Toon Disney = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia See also: List of programs broadcast by Jetix This is a list of television programs that have been broadcast by Toon Disney in the United States. The channel was launched on April 18, 1998 as a spinoff of Disney Channel, and aired mostly syndicated animated programming, ranging from action to comedy. The first program broadcast on Toon Disney was the Mickey Mouse segment from Fantasia titled "The Sorcerer's Apprentice". It was followed by a sampling of other Mickey Mouse shorts and episodes of Timon and Pumbaa, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Goof Troop, TaleSpin, and Aladdin.1 The list does not include the programs that were introduced as Jetix, a block on Toon Disney that ran from 2004 to 2009. An asterisk (*) indicates the show was integrated into Disney XD's initial lineup. Contents show Original programmingedit * I Wanna Watch (premiered 2003) – TRL-like request show where viewers vote on what cartoon they want to see23 Original runsedit See also: List of programs broadcast by Jetix The following shows were broadcast on Toon Disney as part of their first run: * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (premiered October 27, 2008)456 – premiered on Toon Disney, then were broadcast on Disney Channel and ABC Family. * The Emperor's New School* (premiered January 27, 2006)78 – run in the same week as Disney Channel broadcast * Fillmore!* (premiered 2003)910 - originally aired on ABC Kids; episodes in 2004 first aired on Toon Disney11 * House of Mouse (premiered September 2, 2002)12 – originally aired on One Saturday Morning; episodes produced in 2002 had an original run with Toon Disney13[better source needed] * Lloyd in Space (premiered October 2002) - originally aired on One Saturday Morning; episodes produced in 2002 had an original run with Toon Disney * Teacher's Pet (premiered January 7, 2002)1214153 – new episodes from the second half of season 2 were first premiered on Toon Disney * Teamo Supremo (premiered September 2002)12 – originally aired on ABC Kids; second half of season 2 aired on Toon Disney * Timon and Pumbaa (premiered April 18, 1998)1816 – originally aired on CBS and syndication; some episodes in 1999 first ran on Toon Disney * The Weekenders (premiered September 2002)12 – originally aired on ABC Kids; some episodes in 2003 first ran on Toon Disney17[better source needed] Disney-acquired programmingedit The following shows were originally run on another Disney-related channel such as Disney Channel, The Disney Afternoon, One Saturday Morning/ABC Kids and ABC Family. Repeats of Disney Channel seriesedit * American Dragon: Jake Long* (premiered 2006)1819 * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (premiered January 14, 2006)7 * Dave the Barbarian (premiered 2005)20 * Donald's Quack Attack (premiered April 1998)121 * Kim Possible* (premiered 2005)2223 * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (premiered 2006)8181923 * Mickey's Mouse Tracks (premiered April 1998)1 * Phineas and Ferb* (premiered 2008)24 * The Proud Family (premiered 2004)2225 * The Replacements (premiered 2007)26 * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody* (premiered September 2008)24 Repeats of The Disney Afternoon seriesedit * Bonkers (premiered April 1998)1 * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (premiered April 1998)1 * Darkwing Duck (premiered April 1998)121 * DuckTales (premiered 1999)2728 * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (premiered April 1998)121 * Goof Troop (premiered April 18, 1998)12129 * Gargoyles (premiered September 1998)3302731 * Mighty Ducks (premiered September 1998)33032 * Quack Pack (premiered September 1998)33027 * Shnookums and Meat (premiered April 1998)1 * TaleSpin (premiered April 18, 1998)121 Repeats of One Saturday Morning/ABC Kids seriesedit * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (premiered September 1998)3033343 * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (premiered 2003)89 * Disney's Doug (premiered 2001)3123536 * Hercules: The Animated Series (premiered 2000)3122931 * Jungle Cubs (premiered April 1998)12137 * The Legend of Tarzan* (premiered 2003)381639 * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (premiered April 18, 1998)129 * Pepper Ann (premiered September 2001)3123536 * Recess (premiered 2003)9 Repeats of CBS seriesedit * Aladdin (premiered April 18, 1998)12931 * The Little Mermaid (premiered April 1998)129 * Marsupilami (premiered April 1998)121 * Raw Toonage (premiered April 1998)1 * The Wuzzles (premiered April 1998)1 Other programmingedit * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (premiered September 1998)3040 * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (premiered 2006)4142 * Blazing Dragons (premiered 1999)4344 * Bump in the Night (premiered April 1998)121 * The Care Bears (premiered October 1998)30 * Casper (premiered April 1998)121 * Freddy Aguilar the Show (premiered 2003)121 * Gadget Boy (premiered April 1998)121 * Garfield and Friends (premiered 2003)945 * Hello Kitty and Friends (premiered September 1998)30 * The Littles (premiered April 1998)121 * Madeline (premiered April 1998)121 * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (premiered 2002)12 * Mon Colle Knights (premiered 2006)1819 * NASCAR Racers (premiered 2006)1819 * The New Archies (premiered April 1998)1 * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (premiered 1999) * Rupert (premiered 2001)3536 * Sabrina: The Animated Series (premiered September 2002)1246 * Sabrina's Secret Life (premiered September 2004)2547 * Spider-Man (premiered June 6, 2004)38 * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (premiered April 1998)140 * The Tick (premiered June 13, 2005)48 * Toad Patrol (premiered September 7, 2002)1249 * Ultimate Book of Spells (premiered September 3, 2002)1249 * What-a-Mess (premiered April 1998)1 * What's with Andy? (premiered 2005)20 * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (premiered April 1998)1 * Wish Kid (premiered April 1998)1 * The Wizard of Oz (premiered April 1998)140